


Not All Stars Burn Alike

by HeartlessAngel



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Comedy, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartlessAngel/pseuds/HeartlessAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine is a star and Kise is afraid to get burned, but there are some chances you just can't pass up on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not All Stars Burn Alike

* * *

 

Kise had a crush on Aomine. The crush had a history of varying in strength over time. Some days Kise’s feelings had been as apparent as the eyebrows on Hayakawa’s face, and on other days, good days, they were barely noticeable.

Kise had hoped that his crush on Aomine was nothing but idolization combined with the raging hormones that came with being a teenager, and that maybe, once he let go of his admiration for Aomine, those feelings would fade too.

But Kise grew older, and the crush grew with him.

He never intended on acting on those feelings. There were lots of things that were great about Aomine, but Kise was sure that most of those things weren’t what he’d want in a boyfriend, or, on a second thought, maybe it was what he wanted, but to Kise, Aomine was still a fiery star. He was fascinating to look at and admire in moderation from afar, but God help those that got too close. If worse came to worst, Kise would be lit aflame and have his ashes annihilated.

Kise considered all of this when he sat wide-eyed in Aomine’s small apartment, TV-remote loosely hanging from his weak grip after hearing a string of game-changing words.

He had gotten a text from Aomine earlier that day.

_Come over. I can’t get my TV to work._

Kise had thought nothing of it. If anything, it was an excuse to spend some alone-time with Aomine, to see a shining star do mundane stuff like watch his friend install his TV.

“Kise?” Aomine asked and tried his best to not look sheepish while he waited for a reaction.

“What?” Kise gulped. He wanted to be cool about this, but he dropped the TV-remote and accidentally turned on the TV that announced a brand new TV-series on full blast.

Kise fumbled with the remote and pressed on the buttons at random at first, but when he tipped over the second-hand books on crime psychology off the table, Kise hurried to the TV to turn it off from the source.

“Well, it’s installed now! Yay me!” Kise laughed, fully aware that Aomine was still looking at him.

“I like you, Kise.”

Aomine’s voice had a certain effect on Kise as it was, and coupled with the current words coming out of Aomine’s mouth, Kise was having a hard time getting his brain to connect the dots.

Kise smiled. He held back a most unwanted, nervous giggle as he dried off the palms of his hands on the side of his pants.

“Before I make an ass out of myself, when you say ‘like’...what... like, what exactly does it mean?”

The annoyed frown on Aomine’s face said all that Kise wanted to know. He meant like-like. Boyfriend-like. The kind where Kise would end up engulfed by the star and turned into ashes.

Kise didn’t mean to act on these feelings that had been with him for a very long time. It didn’t seem appropriate. He had played with the thought, of course. He had played with it far too many times to count, and he had always seen himself as being the one to initiate anything of this sort with Aomine. It had been unthinkable to Kise that Aomine would ever like him enough to go out of his way to do something about it.

Kise wet his dry lips and inched closer to Aomine from where he sat on the floor.

This wasn’t playing out like he had imagined it would be, and the differences between fantasy and reality made a shiver run down his spine. Aomine seemed much more careful in reality; he tested the waters, afraid that he might be pulled in too deep too fast.

“This is stupid. Forget I said anyth—”

Kise flew up from where he sat and cupped Aomine’s face with his hands and brought him in for a quick kiss. Aomine’s eyes grew wide when Kise pushed him back onto the couch and straddled his lap, pressing their lips together in what could possibly be the most awkward kiss Kise had ever partaken in.

“...you’re not kissing me back.” Kise moved back slightly. His heart was beating fast. He closed his eyes briefly and held back a curse. He had literally only pressed lips with Aomine and his heart was beating as if he’d just finished practice.

“You just threw yourself at me!”

“Well,” Kise began, placing his hands on his hips, slightly undignified by the seeming accusation. “You’re supposed to have good reflexes!”

“You’re not a basketball, idiot. Besides, you haven’t said anything about what I said.”

And Kise was the idiot. Everyone had suspected at least once that Kise had a crush on Aomine, even now, after two years since graduation.

Kise watched Aomine’s face, perplexed by his proximity and the beauty of his skin that seemed so inviting that Kise leaned back  in to place a soft kiss at the side of Aomine’s mouth and leave a small trail of kisses down his jaw.

“I like you, too.” Kise breathed, taking a small break in between explorative kisses on Aomine’s neck. “I’ve liked you for a long time.” Kise tried kissing Aomine on the lips again. He moved leisurely, kissing Aomine’s bottom lip first. Kise had cupped Aomine’s face again. He ran his fingers through Aomine’s hair when he slid one hand to the back of Aomine’s head, relishing at the softness of it.

Aomine kissed back, slowly, mimicking Kise. He stopped before it had barely begun and Kise whimpered against Aomine’s cheek, forcing himself to take a deep breath as he dropped his hands down to Aomine’s firm chest.

“So, that’s it? We confess and go straight to fucking? Not even a dinner first? Or any other formality?”

“Fucking first, please.”

The last of Kise’s shame had flown out the window the second he straddled Aomine’s lap. A million fantasies that had kept him up at night for years washed over his mind. There were so many things he could confirm for himself now; the taste of Aomine at the tip of his tongue, the tense of his muscles underneath Kise’s roaming hands - and _fuck_ \- Kise absentmindedly rocked his hips forward when a small gasp escaped Aomine’s lips at a particular wet kiss on his neck. Kise caught the small moan, too. The sound made Kise clench his hands into fists and pull at Aomine’s white shirt.

“Remember my 18th birthday?” Kise reached for Aomine’s hands, and as he placed and slowly guided Aomine’s hands up his hips, he kissed the side of Aomine’s mouth again. “You didn’t make it to the party, but you came after, late at night. I was surprised, you know.”

“I’m surprised you remember.” Aomine let a warm huff of air out against the nape of Kise’s neck when Kise urged Aomine to keep touching him under his wide, blue T-shirt. “You were drunk, and passed out on your lawn.” He moved his thumbs over Kise’s nipples, slowly and in small circles until Kise arched up against him, leaving his neck exposed for Aomine to kiss and nibble at.

“You kissed me.” Kise breathed, tugging at Aomine’s shirt to have the buttons come undone.

“Take off your shirt.”

Aomine was more straightforward and helped Kise out of his shirt and tossed it aside, giving Kise’s bare torso a lingering glance. He had seen Kise half-naked a dussin times before, hell, he had even seen Kise fully naked, but that had been a long time ago, before he came to the realization that Kise was someone he wanted to be with in so many different ways. Kise was breathing heavily and looked back at him as if there was nothing more he wanted than being devoured by him, and Aomine wanted nothing more than comply.

Aomine didn’t say anything in reply to Kise’s reminiscing. He moved in closer, placing soft and uncertain kisses on Kise’s shoulder before deciding to move down to a perky and pink nipple. Kise rubbed his fingers against the base of Aomine’s neck and he closed his eyes, a small smile on his lips as he moaned Aomine’s name under his breath when Aomine flicked his tongue over Kise’s nipple.

“On my forehead. You tucked me in, and kissed me...ngh, on my forehead. I thought it was a dream, but it made me so happy."

Aomine's moved his hands down Kise's back, pausing briefly by the hem of Kise's pants.

"Don't stop," Kise said in a whisper to not give away the tremble in his voice.

"You were saying?" Aomine cupped Kise's ass and pushed him closer in and down onto his lap.

"I've fantasized about you with me, like this, for a very long time, even before that kiss. I almost jerked off to death after that."

Aomine chuckled against Kise's neck through heavy breaths. Kise's ass was firm and surprisingly bulbous in Aomine's hands. Aomine moved his hands up and down, occasionally brushing his fingertips against Kise's balls through the increasingly frustrating clothing whenever he slipped his hands past Kise's ass an in between his legs.

"Is this anything like you imagined it?" Aomine managed to ask right before Kise caught him in a desperate kiss.

"Better," Kise moaned, rocking his hips slightly to feel Aomine's touch all the way to the front. "A million times better."

Kise finally managed to unbutton Aomine's shirt and he quickly pulled it open to reveal Aomine's beautifully sculpted torso. He ran his hands down, from Aomine's shoulders, over his chest and down to his navel, following his touches with nips and kisses where he could reach. He stopped by Aomine's dark brown belt and undid it slowly.

"Want to hear about one of my most recurrent wet dreams about you?"

Aomine took a deep, shaky breath as his eyes met Kise's. He smiled and gave a soft nod in response while Kise moved down to the floor and pulled the zipper of Aomine's pants down slowly.

"We’d be on a cruise liner, outside on deck,” Kise began and placed a slow-paced and wet kiss right beneath Aomine’s navel.

“Why a cruise liner?”

“I don’t know.” Kise sat back slightly. “It gained popularity in my brain after I watched _Titanic_ , alright?”

“Gained popularity?” Aomine laughed, but stopped when Kise shot him a glare that did not seem promising at all.

“You’re mean, Aominecchi.” Kise pouted, but his pout melted away as soon as Aomine leaned forward and placed a soft kiss right at the side of his mouth before he sat back on the couch.

Kise rubbed the visible outline of Aomine's cock through his blue boxers, wetting his lips again with anticipation when he pushed Aomine's boxers further down to free his erection and take it in his hand. He let a small gasp out as he moved his hand up and down Aomine’s cock slowly, watching it grow harder in his grasp.

The fantasy he was about to share with Aomine completely escaped his mind. Instead, he leaned in, placing wet kisses up Aomine’s cock, licking it in between gasps for air. Kise tugged at Aomine’s pants until they were down by his ankles alongside his underwear for better access, and as soon as they were down, Kise dived back in, his mouth eager.

“Nngh, Kise…” Aomine tried to get his breathing under control, but Kise wrapped his mouth around his cock and took him in, making his moans vibrate through every sensitive nerve in Aomine’s body. "I'm close...Kise..."

"Already?"

Kise looked up at Aomine as he pushed his warm and wet tongue against Aomine's cock. Just as Kise came to the tip of the head, he parted his lips and had his mouth engulf Aomine to the base.

"Shit," Aomine shuddered. His hips nearly lifted off the couch, but Kise had a firm grip on him, and Kise took that to his advantage to torment Aomine for a few seconds, keeping him at the very brink of climax until he clenched his throat around the tip of Aomine's cock.

The seed spurted against the walls of Kise's mouth, and Kise drank every drop of it.

"Aominecchi..." Kise gasped softly, running his hands up Aomine's torso slowly while he placed soft kisses at Aomine's lower abdomen. "You taste good."

A faint blush dressed Aomine's cheeks when Kise licked his lips for more.

"Did I do so well that you had to come fast or are you more eager than I am about this?"

"I...I don't have much, um, experience with this. I didn't even think it would be possible for you to fit all of me in your mouth, but," Aomine took a deep breath at the mental image of Kise sucking him off. "But, I guess I was wrong."

Kise looked back at Aomine, eyes wide.

"Not much experience?"

"I've blown a few, but I haven't, y'know, gotten blown. Not in a way that'd count."

"You liked it? The way I did it?" Kise climbed back up onto Aomine's lap and kissed him softly.

"Yeah."

"I'll do it as many times as you'd like, Aominecchi. I want to make you feel good."

"Will you show me? How to do the rest?" Aomine slipped his hands into Kise's underwear and squeezed his buttocks briefly. "If you let me, I mean. And after, you can tell me all about us on the cruise liner." Aomine could barely contain a chuckle when Kise hit him on the shoulder softly.

“Shut up,” Kise said right before he kissed Aomine again, feeling as if he was about to faint from lightheadedness both from the kiss and from anticipation for what was yet to come.

"Bed," Kise mumbled against Aomine's lips.

Kise barely remembered getting out of the couch, let alone the thirty second journey into Aomine's bedroom.

Kise laid down on the neatly made bed and watched Aomine peel his underwear and pants off and stopping for a minute, ogling Kise with an almost predatory gleam in his eyes.

"Touch me, Aominecchi." Kise said softly. He spread his legs wider, accommodating himself on Aomine's bed to let Aomine see all of him.

"You're hard, Kise. And wet." Aomine's voice was husky. He licked his lips as he looked at Kise's painfully hard erection while he absentmindedly ran his hands up and down Kise's milky thighs.

Kise didn't get to react before Aomine had wrapped his lips around his cock. He came as soon as Aomine swept his tongue over the head and sucked hard, causing the most lewd sound Kise had heard yet. Kise arched the small of his back off the bed with a strangled moan caught in the back of his throat and gripped the sheets tightly to keep himself grounded when he was blinded by a searing white light.

"And I thought I came fast," Aomine said with a smile.

“That, ah…” Kise glanced down quickly, hoping to catch a glimpse of Aomine licking him clean, and a glimpse was all he could manage before he tossed his head back and let out a small whimper when he felt a fever twirl in his lower abdomen that stirred him back to life. “...isn’t fair…”

“Kise…”

Intoxicating, Kise thought through a haze of pleasure that spread throughout his body like ripples in water. Everything about Aomine was intoxicating; his touches, his lingering wet kisses on his body, his taste, his _voice_.

Kise draped his arms around Aomine’s neck when Aomine leaned over him, pressing their warm and sweaty bodies together. Aomine was breathing heavily, his small bangs clung to his forehead. Kise couldn’t help himself, not when he could feel the heat coming off Aomine’s cock against his lower abdomen, so close to his own. He rocked his hips up against Aomine, watching Aomine’s lips form around a soundless moan at the friction. Kise kissed him softly and rocked his hips again and again just to hear those intoxicating noises against his ear.

“Kise, I want to be in you…”

As soon as Kise nodded, Aomine reached for the drawer in his nightstand table and rummaged quickly for some lube.

“Should I turn around?” Kise asked as he watched Aomine squirt a generous amount of lube on his hand and spread it onto his fingers. Kise propped himself onto his elbows, his legs still spread apart by Aomine sitting in between.

“I don’t know. Can you stay like this? Will it hurt if you do?”

“No, it won’t.” Kise smiled and laid back down. He took a pillow and placed it underneath his lower back. “Do you prefer me like this?”

“Yeah.” Aomine moved in closer. “This is good. Really good.” He leaned down over Kise again and nipped at Kise’s chin playfully.

“Aominecchi…” Kise urged. He closed his eyes tightly as Aomine kissed down his torso, his fingers ghosted near Kise’s rim. It was hard to tell if Aomine was taking long because he was teasing or if he was uncertain. Whatever it was made Kise impatient, all he knew was that he wanted Aomine right this moment, and he would endure the pain of being penetrated right away if Aomine didn’t get to preparing him now.

“Which finger should I use?”

“Middle one. Use the middle one first and then whichever other — nngh!” Kise threw his head back again. Aomine slipped a finger inside and pressed up against Kise’s prostate gland, gently at first, but the pressure built slowly as Aomine moved his finger up against it leisurely, gradually pressing harder against it before pulling his finger back.

Aomine did it again and again, relentlessly, and he turned the pace down whenever it seemed that Kise was too close to coming.

Kise was trembling. His chest heaved up and down with every whimpering breath he took. The fever that had swirled in the pit of his stomach was spreading throughout his body and making his toes curl with every stroke.

“L-liar…”

“Hmm?”

“No experience, my, ngh...my ass…”

“I said not much experience.” Aomine smiled. “Does it feel good?”

“Ah, Aominecchi...ngh, I think I’m gonna...die…”

“Not yet, Kise. Can I put it in?” Aomine gulped, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. “Please…”

“Come…” Kise breathed and looked up at Aomine through his eyelashes. His cheeks were flushed and his bangs stuck to his forehead with sweat. Aomine brushed Kise’s bangs aside and leaned in for a kiss as he pulled his fingers out.

“Tell me if it hurts, alright?” Aomine’s eyes were momentarily full of concern; concern for Kise, and Kise took a second to bask in it, kissing Aomine softly through heavy breaths. Kise gave a slow nod in reply and parted his lips slightly, hoping that Aomine would take the invitation; and he did. Aomine slipped his tongue between Kise’s parted lips with a soft moan and rubbed their tongues together while he pushed Kise’s legs back slightly to angle him.

Kise’s hands roamed down Aomine’s shoulders, feeling every movement in his muscles. When Kise felt Aomine was taking too long he slipped one hand between them and took a hold of Aomine’s cock and guided him closer, rubbing him against his hole before Aomine started to push up against him, slipping the head of his cock inside with a small swear against Kise’s lips.

“Don’t stop, keep going, ngh…”

Aomine pushed in slowly, gasping for air, stubbornly trying to keep from moaning as he was engulfed in delicious heat that tentatively clenched around him.

“Kise…” Aomine growled, gripping at Kise’s hip with one hand and the sheets by Kise’s head with the other, trying to find something to anchor him before he lost his mind to this pleasure setting his body on fire.

“What?” Kise asked innocently.

“Don’t, ugh, don’t clench, Kise. Ah, fuck.”

“M-move…” Kise closed his eyes and kissed the shell of Aomine’s ear before he whispered in a tender voice; Daiki. Kise expected Aomine to lose every shred of control in that moment. He braced himself to ride on the thin line between pleasure and pain, but once Aomine moved, he started out slow, moving his hips leisurely to let Kise get used to him.

For a split second Kise feared that this would be the opposite of what he had imagined it would be, and what if that was boring? He had barely formulated the thought in his mind when Aomine pressed against that spot that made Kise see sparks behind closed eyes and hear their white noise crackle in his ears. It blocked out any other sound for a split second. Instead of hearing his heart beat all the way to his ears, he felt Aomine's heartbeat all through his body.  Kise couldn't tell where Aomine ended or where he began. Every slow thrust brought them closer together. Everything Aomine did, intentional or not, made this deliberate and so incredibly intimate. This wasn't Kise's first time. Kise enjoyed sex, but no other time had been like this, and every intention Kise had had of teasing Aomine disappeared.

"Aominecchi," Kise sobbed. "Faster, please. Please."

"What happened to Daiki?"

"Dai...ki..."

Aomine picked up the pace. He sat back up, his hands on Kise's hips to bring him in close everytime he pushed in. He watched Kise writhe underneath him. Kise's pale skin was a flushed red with heat and kiss marks. His mouth hung open ever so slightly, a string of whimpers and mewls escaping him with every thrust, and it took all of Aomine's willpower to not come at the erotic sight of Kise overcome with pleasure and the increasingly tightening around his cock.

"Kise, ahh... I have to pull out. I'm gon-... gonna come."

"No, no, Daiki. Keep going." Kise ran his hands up Aomine's forearms. He dug his fingers in and kept Aomine from pulling out by squeezing his legs tighter around his waist.

Kise could feel Aomine's cock swell against his tightening walls. Aomine was at the very edge of climax, moving his hips erratically, and Kise had never felt so full.

"Come, Daiki."

Aomine thrust in deep one last time. He shuddered and froze as he came hard. Kise arched his lower back, a gasp caught in his throat when his orgasm suddenly washed over him like waves during a typhoon; mercilessly.

Aomine pulled out and slumped right next to Kise, still breathing heavily and muttering swears of disbelief for what he had just experienced.

"You alright?" Aomine asked Kise when he felt Kise cuddle up against him.

"I'm alright. You?"

"I'm great." Aomine leaned in closer and placed a soft kiss on the tip of Kise's nose, and one on his cheek, at the side of his mouth. Kise was chuckling by the time Aomine kissed him on the lips.

"Aominecchi..."

"Mm?"

"When will go on a date?"

"Next week?"

"Why not tomorrow?"

"I don't think I can be around you in public tomorrow."

"Why not?" Kise pouted and leaned his head back so that Aomine couldn't kiss him anymore.

"What do you mean 'why not'? All that's in my head right now is you, naked, moaning my name. I can't go out thinking of that and have you cling on me at the same time."

Kise moved in close again, smiling mischievously as he nipped at Aomine's collar bone.

"Why not?" Kise asked again, trailing his fingers down Aomine's abs.

"You're gonna be the end of me," Aomine mumbled under his breath. He turned Kise onto his back and placed Kise's hands by his head to keep him from going any lower.

"So what will we do instead?" Kise looked Aomine straight in the eye and smiled when Aomine had to look away.

"We'll stay here for the weekend. If you want to. And," Aomine paused briefly. "...do stuff."

"Alright." Kise said easily. "Let's stay here and do stuff. Can I do stuff to you?”

“What?”

Kise’s smile widened. Who would have thought that Aomine; confident, on-top-of-the-world Aomine, could so easily blush like the rest of all mortals.

“Please?” Kise asked sweetly and tried to wiggle his way out of Aomine’s grip to kiss him. “You’ve been so adorable and sweet and precious, I just want to eat you up! Aominecchi, can I? I want to be inside you, too.”

“Kise, stop moving around, we’re gonna fall off the bed! And don’t say embarrassing stuff!”

“Please, Aominecchi! I’ll be gentle.”

Kise managed to get out of Aomine’s grip and pull him in for a tight hug and away from the side of the bed. As Aomine let Kise pull him in for a kiss, Kise couldn’t help but to think that not all stars burn alike and that despite earlier fears, he might be able to take on Aomine from now and on, and hopefully to the end of their lives.

  
  



End file.
